


Just Dudes Being Bros

by StarryEyedEm, TheRoseontheCovers (TheLilyoftheValley)



Series: Ratchet and Clank Sin [5]
Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: A lil bit of aftercare, Anal Sex, Clank is an Aftercare King, Clatchet - Freeform, Dominant!Clank, Gay Sex, Happy Sinday Sunday, M/M, Pegging, Spanking, Submissive!Ratchet, Tail-pulling, can't talk doing hot girl shit, collab fic, writing smoot with a friendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedEm/pseuds/StarryEyedEm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilyoftheValley/pseuds/TheRoseontheCovers
Summary: NSFW. Clatchet. It’s not everyday that your BF wants it rough, but a bro’s gotta help his pal out, you know?
Relationships: Clank/Ratchet
Series: Ratchet and Clank Sin [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436737
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Just Dudes Being Bros

Just Dudes Being Bros

“Sit down, Ratchet. You have asked for this, so now you will do as I command. Sit. Down. _Now_.” 

It’s not often that he hears that tone, but when he does, it makes the lombax shiver. 

Clank lays back, optics narrowing to slits. He runs a hand over the strap-on, metal caressing the plastic part of the toy. Lubricant coats both the metal digits and the toy. “Do as I command, Ratchet.”

Ratchet’s breath hitches as Clank drags his fingers over the tip. “Y-yeah, sure thing.” Slowly, he shuffles his hips over the toy, adjusting his tail in preparation. His knees and hands hit the floor, and he lowers himself onto the strap on. A low groan fills the room. 

An evil smile works its way onto the little robot’s mouthpiece as he watches the lombax’s cheeks spread apart. His boyfriend takes it all in, all at once, and Clank feels his light body shift from the sudden weight settling at his hips. 

Even with the hard wood of the floor along his back, the sight of his boyfriend eagerly taking in the toy sends a thrill through Clank’s circuitry. 

“Good, Ratchet,” the little robot purrs. His hands lift and settle on his boyfriend’s hips, holding the lombax in place. “Now, do as you wish. You are in control. You may take as much of me in as you please, however-” Clank squeezes Ratchet’s hips, and a choked, needy gasp leaves the lombax “-my recommendation is to take everything in, all at once, throughout the duration of our sex.” 

Ratchet does just that. Lifting his hips, he rises enough to barely keep the tip in, then drops all the way down to the hilt. That, combined with the firm squeezes Clank gives, mixes pleasure and pain in the best of ways. He keeps the rhythm with gritted teeth and furrowed brows. Lifting the side of his palm to his mouth, Ratchet bites down on the flesh to hold back the moans that threaten to escape him. 

“Go on, Ratchet.” Clank angles his body, twisting to better allow the lombax more access to the toy. The smile continues to grow. “Let it out. I know that you want to.” 

Ratchet sinks down again, but this time into the new angle Clank gave him. That tone hits him like a grav train, and a breathy moan slips out with a gasp. The lombax keeps hitting that spot, searching for the high through the pain. “ _Fuck_...” 

He speeds up, taking in everything Clank has to offer. His breath quickens, and his moans get deeper. Ratchet’s movements get more desperate, and his tail begins to swish back and forth. 

Fur smacks against Clank’s face. Optics flutter as the striped tail moves with the lombax’s rising and falling body, whacking furiously at the little robot’s face. 

Clank’s hands leave Ratchet’s hips, intent on covering his face from the tail, but before Clank can give a warning as to where his hands are, an idea strikes him. 

A devilish, _wicked_ idea. 

Ratchet feels Clank’s grip leave his rear. Slowing down, he casts a quick glance over his shoulder. Breaking character for a moment, his tone softens with concern. “Hey, everything okay pal?” 

Clank lifts up his head. A jolt of curiosity and fear runs through his veins as the little robot deftly catches the lombax’s wagging tail with one hand. “Actually,” Clank hums, his optics near slits, “everything is just fine…” 

With a firm tug, the little robot yanks on the sensitive tail. 

Ratchet lets out a gasp, pain moving through his spine. It’s a completely new experience that tears a moan from his throat, louder than he ever expected. 

Terror runs over Clank’s face. “Oh, Ratchet, are you alright?! I did not mean to overstep my boundaries-”

Running his fingers through his chest fur, he pulls on it slightly. “Do that again, I...” He lets out a breath, sighing, “ _Shit,_ that was something.” 

“Again? ...Are you… sure?” 

“Y-yeah, please.” 

“Well, in that case…” 

Clank wraps the lombax’s tail loosely around his hand, careful with the delicate bones. The bottom of Ratchet’s tail runs between Clank’s thumb and palm, hooking under the bottom of Clank’s hand like a rope. With a simple shift of his body, Clank positions himself to where Ratchet can best take in the toy and yanks at the Lombax’s tail. 

“Begin.” The green in Clank’s optics shine bright. “Take everything in, and maybe I shall give you the agony and pleasure you crave…” 

The metal squeezing at his tail encourages him to do just that. Ratchet slides back down, feverishly moving into Clank with all he’s got. He can feel his tail being restrained as he moves, and the very thought sends him reeling. The lombax rolls his head back, his sounds filling the room.

With each bob, Clank pulls on the tail before the lombax slides back down. He can see the sweat trickling down his partner’s back, darkening the fur as Ratchet feverishly keeps up his pace. Signs flash on the lombax’s face, and Clank knows it won’t be long until the lombax finishes. 

The hand that once held back his moans moves straight to his cock, pumping as Clank’s toy fills him. Words are lost completely, replaced with gasps and incoherent groans as he nears orgasm. 

Another evil idea hits Clank, and as the lombax tilts his head back for air, the robot yanks hard on the tail and slaps his other hand against the curve of Ratchet’s rear. 

Ratchet stiffens with a gasp, and that last burst of pain does it. Cum bubbles up from his tip as he lets out a final moan. Warmth trickles over the length of his cock and the outsides of his fingers, pleasure racing through his mind. His eyes roll back, fluttering briefly before closing. He shudders, then sighs as the high finally crashes. 

Almost immediately, Clank lets go of Ratchet’s tail. As the lombax lifts up, allowing room for the robot to get up off the floor, Clank unhooks the strap-on from his hips and bends to study the condition of the lombax’s tail. 

Ratchet turns back to his partner with tired eyes, his voice low. He watches Clank’s worried expression, bringing concern into his own mind. As fun as it was for him, the last thing he wants to do is worry his boyfriend with his enthusiasm. “You okay, Clank?” 

“I am concerned about the condition of your tail.” Clank leaves the strap-on on the floor, turning his full attention to Ratchet. “Are you currently experiencing any lasting pain? Do you- No, I shall get some Nanotech to stay on the safe side.” 

Before the lombax can protest, Clank darts away, rushing to the bedroom’s closet to get the blue healing orbs from the crate in the back corner. He scoops up one of the crate’s orbs, then rushes back to Ratchet’s side. 

Gentle metal hands squish the orb between them, and the same hand that cracked against the lombax’s rear massages healing salve over the length of the striped tail. 

“Thanks, Clank. Nanotech always feels nice.” Ratchet turns around fully, giving Clank a soft smile. “I promise I’m alright, pal. A bit sore, sure, but no worse than if we’re out doing hero stuff. If I thought things were gonna go too far, I’d let you know.” 

Clank relaxes, and a softer smile than the ones from earlier graces his face. “I understand, though I want to make sure you are in tip-top shape.” He pulls Ratchet down for another quick kiss before bumping his head softly against the lombax’s forehead. “I hope you enjoyed the domineering tone of voice and actions. I was a little hesitant when you first inquired it of me, though I had fun throughout the experience.” 

Ratchet chuckles. “I’m glad you had fun too. If it’s cool with you, I’d like to see it more often. You’re so proper, and it’s fun to see you be in control like that.” Ratchet sheepishly rubs his ear. “If I’m being honest, it’s, uh, kinda hot.” 

Wickedness glimmers in the little robot’s optics. “Well, if you want me to be that way again during our intercourse, then I am more than happy to assist…”

* * *

_Lily: Well, hello everyone ;P! Are you surprised to see me? Em mentioned that she had been having trouble writing earlier in the week, and I asked to run a collab piece together to help her get back into the writing groove. This was supposed to be a tiny warm-up… but we got really into it._

_I had fun working on this together, and if Em’s ever up for doing another collab again, I’m more than happy to join in. Until then, I’m out! :D_

_Em: It’s good to be writing again, and collab pieces are something that Lily and I have mentioned in the past. My brain’s been in a huge Clatchet mood lately, but I was unsure about posting such things explicitly. Lily and I’s discussions on the ship really inspired me, and I’m happy to give Clatchet content to the world. Their relationship, platonic or romantic, is built from pure love, and I’d love to explore it more. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
